


Fanfiction

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Doctor Who, you write fan fiction about Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie shows Sam some fan fiction  you've written about him and you as a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

Charlie had decided to spend the night at the bunker and you couldn't be more happy you talked about all the fandoms you were currently into and watched lord of the rings on the flat screen,after the movie you decided to chill in your room

"So…What are these F/N?" Charlie said looking through a folder filled with paper.you quickly grabbed it out of her hand before she could read anything.

" nothing... just some doctor who fan fictions." you said holding the folder close to your chest. 

"Oh really…though I saw your name in there somewhere…along with the name of a certain Winchester."

"No…your just imagining things now lets go to sleep." You said turning the lamp on your bedside table off before tucking the folder underneath your pillow and climbing into bed.

Charlie rolled her eyes she knew what she read didn't have anything to with the popular british sci-fi show. She waited until you we're in a deep sleep before climbing out of her sleeping bag and pulling the folder out from under your pillow she then tiptoed out of your room and made her way to the large table which Sam was sitting at doing research.

"Can't sleep huh?" She asked as the moose brushed his long hair back with his hand.

Sam smiled and shook his head "na, so did you and F/N have a good time?" He asked 

"Of course we had so much fun she's all tucked out."

A lite blush appeared on Sam's face as he imagined you sleeping soundly in your bed.

Charlie took notice and passed him the folder.

"Huh?…what's this? 

"Oh just some fanfiction F/N wrote about about you."

"Not with Dean right?" He said sounding sickened Some of the people who read the supernatural books liked to write stories where he and Dean were a couple.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head "No..F/N doesn't write Wincest she writes stories where she and you are a couple."

 

Sam smiled as he opened up and the folder and began to read the first page which was a one shot story about him taking F/N to a park for a picnic.

"You do know I ship you two together right?" Charlie said as he stopped reading

"Really?"

" Of course you guys are my real life OTP thats 'one true pairing ' just so you know." She said with a wink.

****time skip ******

You woke up the next morning and noticed Charlie was gone and so was your fan fiction folder. You panicked "what if she showed Sam?"

While you got dressed you found a pink note on your dresser that read 

 

Hey F/N

Sorry I left so early and sorry I took your folder I wish you luck on your date today

Love  
Charlie

" Date?" "What was Charlie talking about?"  
You changed out of your everyday clothes and into something cute and comfortable you had just finished combing your hair when you heard someone knock at your door.

" Come in."you called

The door opened revealing Sam in a white t-shirt and an unbuttoned blue plaid in his right had was a picnic basket.

" So…dose this mean you read one of my fan fictions?" You asked covering the blush on your face. 

Sam nodded before taking your hand into his "Let's go on our first date." He said smiling.

"Okie doki."you said with a smile as you both made your way out the door.

"I love you F/N."sam said you both sat under a nearby tree.

"And you know I feel the same I just wish you didn't have to read some silly fan fiction to find out though."

" Charlie didn't show me your folder to be mean F/N. She did it because she wants us to be together." Sam said before taking a sip of water.

"You know were going to have to thank her next time."

"Definitely." he said before placing a gentle kiss on your lips.


End file.
